warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Stoneclan (Missingsocks)
Stoneclan is a clan living in a hilly and rocky forest dotted with overgrown twoleg ruins. It was founded by a cat named Stone (later Stonestar) alongside the neighboring clans of Mistclan and Woodclan. Clan Characteristics Stoneclan is best known for it's perseverance in the face of hardship. Or, as some cats might describe, it's extreme stubbornness. Stoneclan rarely knows when to quit, especially when the odds are against them. Where Mistclan may weave their way around a problem, and Woodclan may simply avoid a problem, Stoneclan pushes through, always facing their problems head-on. Though typical clan members tend to have stocky frames and thick fur, there is a significant amount of variety due to their acceptance of non-clan cats. They tend to develop rough pawpads due to their rocky territory. Territory The majority of the clan's territory is located within rocky, sparsely forested hills. The rocky ground makes undergrowth rare, though a blanket of moss and dead leaves help to smooth it out. It's also dotted with abandoned, overgrown twoleg structures made of stone. Boulders and stone cliffs are a common sight, and can make it difficult for other creatures and clans to navigate without risking injury. Camp The clan's main camp is located in the overgrown ruins of an old stone structure abandoned by twolegs even before the clan itself was founded. It is enclosed in the remains of the structure's walls and foundation, referred to as the stoneline. At it's highest, most full-grown cats would be unable to reach the top in a single jump. It's only a tail-length high at it's lowest, but is reinforced all around by bramble bushes and thickly woven vines. * Main Entrance/Exit - A large hollow log, leaning against the stoneline at a slight angle and reinforced under and around by brambles. It's only large enough for a pair of cats to squeeze through at a time, and is a few foxlengths long. Due to the incline, cats need to make a small jump to enter and exit the camp- this is mostly beneficial in regards to keeping young kits from wandering off. * Main Clearing - An empty space towards the center of camp, which connects everything together. It's less overgrown than other areas, with most plants and grasses patted down into peat over many generations. The freshkill pile is located in a small hole just to the left of the main entrance, closer to the Nursery and Elder's Den. * Silvertree & Leader's Den - Overlooking the main clearing is a large tree, it's roots growing in and around the stoneline's far right corner. It's widespread, silvery canopy (from which it gets it's name) acts as a roof for much of the camp, protecting the clan from the elements and occasionally doubling as a lookout post. It's trunk splits into two separate trunks a few tail-lengths up, and the space between is where leaders will address the clans. The leader's den is located in a hollow under the roots, it's walls reinforced by the stoneline and it's entrance partially hidden by a veil of hanging moss. * Medicine Cat Den Medicine Cat Den = A stone fireplace. - Located just to the right of the entrance, nestled in a corner. It's located inside a sturdy, cave-like structure built into the stoneline. Unlike the rest of the camp, it's floor is also made of stone, and always smells faintly of ash. The wide, arched entrance is partly covered by bushes and a layer of moss hanging from a small overhanging ledge. It's hollow roof grows skinnier as it reaches into the sky, it's top allowing air flow while somehow still keeping out rain. Crevices between the wall stones act as storage for various herbs, and cobwebs are always plentiful in the hollow roof. * Warrior's Den & Secondary Entrance/Exit - Located directly across from the main entrance, the warrior's den is located underneath another broken section of the fallen log, filled in by ferns and brambles. Like the main entrance, the log rests against the stoneline at an angle. Unlike the entrance, only the top half of the log remains, and it's lowest point is located inside the camp rather than outside. It doubles as a secondary entrance and exit, though is very easy for warriors to monitor in case any kits or apprentices decide to get sneaky. It's technically more difficult to use as an entrance, requiring both a jump onto a bramble-covered stump and a significant leap to get over the stoneline and onto the log. * Halfhill (Nursery & Elder's Den) Halfhill = A stone staircase. The hollow space underneath was originally a small closet used for storage. - An odd structure located along the left side of the stoneline, made up of a large pile of stacked stones which gradually rises far above the camp before suddenly dropping off at a very steep angle at the top. There is a hollow space partly inside and underneath the drop-off which acts as both a nursery and an elder's den. It's only entrance is well-protected and difficult to find, as it's surrounded by brambles and the stoneline is at it's highest in that corner of the camp. It's main drawback is that it lacks a secondary exit. * Apprentice's Den - The apprentice's den is located in the far corner of the camp, at the foot of the halfhill under several thick ferns. Apprentices often dare each other to climb the halfhill, determining their bravery by the number of levels they've climbed, or practicing ambushes by jumping off of higher levels, though this is largely discouraged due to risk of injury. Only fully realized warriors are technically allowed to climb to the top, where they can act as lookouts for the camp. Landmarks * The Stream '''- Winding through the middle of Stoneclan's territory is a clear, clean stream that acts as the clan's primary source of drinking water. It flows down from the mountains to the north, veers to the east, and eventually joins the river to the west. One bank is just a short walk away north of the camp, and apprentices are often advised to follow it if they ever feel lost. Further from the camp it is known to attract all manner of prey, making it ideal for hunting, though it does not contain any sort of fish. Apprentices are very strictly trained to avoid burying prey too close to the water to avoid tainting it. * '''Training Hollow - A small, rocky gorge located between two steep cliffs, which are covered in the exposed roots of the trees above. It's believed that the stream used to flow through the area, and the flattened riverbed left behind is used for training apprentices in combat, climbing, and occasionally hunting. Borders * The River - Marking the western border shared with Mistclan, the river is largely considered off-limits due to it's deep, rushing waters. It has been known to freeze over during leafbare, but it remains hazardous to traverse. Due to the Starcave's location upriver, Stoneclan allows Woodclan cats from the south to travel within a couple tail-lengths from the river's edge when making the journey to visit starclan. * Forest Edge & Thunderpath - The area where the treeline ends, giving way to an open strip of grassland where rabbits are sometimes found. A thin thunderpath towards the edge of the grassland marks the southern border shared with Woodclan. There is a twoleg bridge attached to it that Monsters use to cross the river, which Stoneclan cats very cautiously use whenever crossing the river is necessary. * Mountains & Bear Dens - A more mountainous area to the north that used to be part of Stoneclan's territory. However, it was deemed extremely hazardous due to an influx of territorial bears that claimed it as their own, and now marks the edge of the clan's territory to the north. The exact location of the border varies from season to season, depending on how far the creatures wander into the forest. Stoneclan cats are specifically trained to keep an eye out for any sign of the beasts, especially in newleaf when they first return from their long, leafbare sleep. * Stone Vines Stone Vines = A chain-link fence. And yes, loners and kittypets have all tried to make them use the proper term, but it just won't stick. - Stoneclan's territory used to expand far to the east, but it's border is now marked by a tall wall of grey, tightly interwoven vines that are hard as stone and sharp as thorns. They were put up by twolegs when the twolegplace was first built, though have become overgrown and weathered over the years. Creatures like raccoons, foxes, dogs, and non-clan cats have been known to either climb over or dig under the vines, often unknowingly entering into the clan's territory. They only extend as far as the thunderpath, and follow it further east into the distance. Traditions & Ceremonies Standard Fare * Gathering Tradition * Starclan Visitation * Apprentice Naming ceremony * Warrior Naming ceremony * Deputy ceremony * Medicine Cat ceremony * Leader ceremony * Elder Ceremony * renaming ceremony * death rites Posthumous Renaming If a cat is dying or has died, their name can still be changed. This ceremony is reserved for cats that die in a significant or legendary fashion-- usually to give apprentices their warrior name or as a way to honor non-clan cats, but could also been used as a form of punishment for more infamous clan cats. "Starclan, as you guide this cat to the skies, know them not as Name, but as Name, in honor of for name change. May they be remembered, always." Trials of Initiation A traditional series of tests given to non-clan cats wishing to join the clan. Young cats under 12 moons are automatically made into apprentices, and nursing queens do not need to pass the trials unless they wish to become warriors after their kits have grown. Outsiders that have already proven themselves also get a free pass. Once an outsider expresses an interest in joining, or if a clan member invites them to join, the concept of the trials are explained to them. If they agree, then at moonset on a clear night (cloudy or otherwise starless nights are considered a sign of starclan's disapproval) they are brought to the entrance of the camp, where the leader addresses them alongside a trusted warrior that has volunteered to act as an observer. "Name, step forward and look to the skies, where our warrior ancestors shine upon you. May their light guide your path as you undertake the coming trials." The leader will then give the outsider a series of tasks, from hunting a specific type of prey, to a sparring session with the observer. These tasks are primarily used to determine if the outsider truly has the potential for living the hard life of a clan cat, though the requirements may be easier during desperate times. Regardless, the tasks must be completed by the following sunrise, or the outsider will fail. Upon completion, the Leader will receive a report from the observer-- if the results are favorable, the leader addresses the outsider once more: "Name, you have completed our trials, showing skill(s). As such, your new name will be Clan!Name! May you come to care for your new clan as it will for you." The outsider, now a clan cat, is then allowed into the camp, where they are welcomed by the rest of the clan with their new name. Even if they are more than 12 moons old (the average age for a clan cat to be named a warrior), newly-joined outsiders still undergo a semi-apprenticeship for about a moon in order to learn and adjust to the life of a clan cat, under the guidance of the clan's senior warriors. Skeptical cats are often chosen to accompany the leader or medicine cat to visit the Starcave during this time, to help them understand the clan's connection to Starclan. Legends The First Gathering One day, a massive clan of cats made a journey from a far-off land in search of new territory. Among them were three cats: Stone, Wood, and Mist. These three were looked up to by all the others, and were relied upon to make decisions. However, the three cats did not see eye-to-eye, and it came to a head when they were stopped by a mountain in their path. Stone, brave and strong, lead his clan through a dark tunnel; Wood, cautious and swift, lead her clan through a thick forest; and Mist, clever and agile, lead his clan through a buzzing swamp. The three clans did not meet again for many moons, eventually reconvening on the other side to discover a sea of golden grasses, rich with prey. But the clans, made so different by their journeys, could no longer work together. They began to fight each other over the beautiful territory, turning the golden grass red with blood as the battle became an all-out war. A storm raged above, washing away the cats' paradise. It was then, as lightning flashed above, that three voices rose above the rest: their leaders. Despite their differences, all three implored their groups to look around them: could any tell their clanmates from their enemies? And, no matter how hard they looked, they could not. The war ended with the storm, and all three clans shared tongues with the light of the full moon shining down upon them. However, their stark differences and the aftermath of their fierce battle became all too clear in the harsh light of the sun, and the three clans ultimately decided to continue going their separate ways. But now, every full moon, they return to that ancient battlefield to meet in peace and, however briefly, become one once more. The Claiming of Stoneclan's Territory When they first debated how to divide up their territory, Wood and Mist turned their noses up at the lands to the northeast. It was too open, Wood claimed. It was too rough, Mist agreed. And both were wary of the twoleg ruins within. Stone, however, was as creative as he was stubborn, and saw potential in the unique territory. He agreed to take it, allowing Wood and Mist to believe they had gotten the better end of the deal. His clan easily crossed through the rocky hills, thriving among the ruins. Discovery of the Starcave As the newly formed clans began to settle into their new territories, a Stoneclan healer named Frost received a strange vision in his dreams, telling him to follow the river upstream as far as he could. As he traveled, he saw the stars reflected in the river come to life in the shape of dozens of starlit cats. Frost followed them all the way to a rushing waterfall, where they showed him a cave hidden behind the rushing water. Inside, the light of the halfmoon and stars shone through the water to light up hundreds of tiny crystals embedded in the cave walls. Here, Starclan shared tongues with Frost, instructing him to return during the next halfmoon with all the clan leaders and their best healers. The leaders all received their nine lives and new names, while their healers learned the ways of advanced medicine. And, finally, Frost was renamed Frostfall in honor of his discovery, becoming the clan's first medicine cat. History The Northern Border Stoneclan boasted one of the largest territories for many generations, spanning far to the eastern forest and deep into the northern mountains. However, patrols and hunting parties in the north began to go missing during one fateful greenleaf, with strange tracks and massive claw marks being found in the area. Mossystar, the leader at the time, ordered an investigation and discovered bears: giant, black-furred creatures with giant teeth and claws, capable of killing even the strongest warrior in a single blow. She learned the latter fact the hard way, after attempting to drive the creatures out alongside her strongest warriors. After losing many cats and nearly half of her lives, Mossystar finally called for a hasty retreat, and declared the north to be too dangerous to traverse. The Famine: The early construction of twolegplace to the east forced not only the clan, but several other creatures out of the area. Though it occurred during the height of greenleaf, the sudden invasion of other creatures (such as foxes, badgers, skunks, owls, and more) greatly unbalanced the ecosystem, causing the prey to die out faster than they could reproduce. This shortage of prey, as well as more frequent skirmishes over territory with the creatures, utterly decimated the clan's previously strong numbers. The leader at the time, Birchstar, met with the other clans and convinced them to help drive the invaders out, lest the displaced creatures inevitably target their clans, as well. By leafbare, the clans managed to drive away the majority of the creatures, and newleaf brought balance back to Stoneclan's territory. The Eastern Border Once twolegplace was complete, the twolegs set up the Stone Vines, cutting off access to the land beyond. With the influx of twolegs, however, came various rogues, loners and kittypets, who soon managed to either climb over or crawl under the Stone Vines. Though the continued invasion of the still-recovering clan's territory caused quite a bit of stress, their leader Sunstar saw an opportunity: she would invite these outside cats into the clan to bolster their numbers. Although this decision was initially controversial, especially with the other clans, a message from starclan helped her create a proper ceremony for the task, bringing the idea more in line with the warrior code. The Drought & Flood During a particularly harsh drought, a large fire ravaged the forest to the south, forcing Woodclan to temporarily abandon their territory. The clan's leader at the time, Gorsestar, allowed the opposing clan to take shelter in Stoneclan's unaffected territory, and sent a number of warriors to assist with Woodclan's evacuation. However, Gorsestar later attempted to hold this over Woodclan's head as a debt, vying for some additional territory after the twolegs had once again shrunken Stoneclan's territory by widening the thunderpath on their side of the border. This caused much controversy, as Woodclan's leader insisted it was Stoneclan who owed Woodclan for their assistance in driving the invading creatures from Stoneclan's territory years before. This argument lasted several moons, and caused multiple deaths over border skirmishes. It was only after Stoneclan helped several Mistclan cats escape a sudden flood that Gorsestar admitted to simply being greedy, and officially declared the other clans' debts repaid. Battle for the Northern Border During an otherwise uninteresting greenleaf, Stoneclan's warriors began to heard sharp, loud noises echoing through the woods. By leaf-fall, they noticed that there had been significantly fewer signs of bears than usual. An investigation revealed that the bear population had dropped due to twoleg hunting. Still desperate to regain any amount of their ancient territory, Gorsestar gave the order to retake the north. However, he underestimated the number of bears still in the area, losing several warriors to the creatures. He even rushed to the aid of a patrol that had been cornered in the mountains. Gorsestar leapt onto the bear's head, driving it over the cliff and into a deep gorge below, both dying on impact. Unable to retrieve their leader's body, the clan's deputy honored his sacrifice by posthumously renaming him Gorge''star, as a way of remembering his final resting place. Though the clan did recover a small part of the northern territory, and bears became a much rarer sight, the mountains were once again deemed off-limits. The Great Plague A few dozen moons into 'Nettlestar''s leadership, cats began to fall extremely ill and die. The water from the stream, as well as any prey that had come in contact with it, was determined to be the cause. The clan began a desperate search for a treatment or cure, while the healthiest warriors were sent to follow the stream to determine the cause of the sickness. The search led them high into the northern mountains beyond their territory, where they eventually discovered the body of a dead twoleg poisoning the stream. Though unable to determine the exact cause of the twoleg's death, they were eventually able to remove it's body from the spring, letting the stream flow clean once more. Meanwhile, Mistclan discovered a cure using herbs unique to their marshy territory, allowing Stoneclan to take as much as they needed in exchange for a debt. ''Clan Hierarchy Leaders & Deputies Medicine Cats Current Stoneclan Members References Notes & Trivia * Territory is meant to be vaguely North American in theory, but nowhere specific. * currently unsure if mentioned rival clans will get their own pages in the future??? * ngl this whole thing is 90% just an exercise in worldbuilding after I reread the first two series for the first time in years and decided to indulge myself because cringe culture is dead heck yea Category:Clans __NOEDITSECTION__